Maquina extraordinaria
by UchiPura
Summary: Takao es bueno manejando las situaciones incomodas y por eso es capaz de adaptarse. Midorima no, y por eso siempre sigue igual.


Para la barbona, que me pidió MidoTaka y me dejó hacer lo que se me diera la gana con ellos.  
Kurobasu no me pertenece, es de Fujimaki-sensei, que parece tener buen gusto para los pairings también.  
Disfruten. 

**Maquina extraordinaria.**

Takao lo odiaba. Eso había sido al principio. Todos lo odiaban al principio, aunque parecían contentos de tenerlo de su lado en vez de en contra. Takao simplemente lo odiaba y fue que, por eso, movido por el odio, le había hablado como si fuera un buen amigo.

Takao no necesitaba estar en malos términos con la persona que odiaba.

Midorima Shintarou no parecía molesto con ser odiado, aunque sí parecía molestarse con los intentos amistosos de Takao.

A Takao le gustaba eso de Midorima.

Midorima, con su 1.95 de estatura, su cabello verde bien estilizado y sus pestañas largas parecía comprender porque era odiado y, al mismo tiempo, parecía satisfecho con eso.

Era lo que había ganado en sus tres años de titular en la secundaria Teiko. Habían sido imbatibles y eso parecía su fuente de orgullo; aunque también podía ser debido al hecho de que era un simple imbécil egoísta. Al menos esa era la impresión que le daba a Takao.

Era divertido, tanto que no le molestaba que Midorima lo mirara hacia abajo debido a las diferencias en estaturas. Takao solo medía 1.76. Mientras fuera solo por la diferencia en estaturas que era mirado hacia abajo entonces no tenía problema. Sacaría el mayor provecho de ello. Kazunari Takao, en ese aspecto, era una maquina extraordinaria sacando provecho de las situaciones incomodas.

Cuando se presentó a Midorima no esperaba volverse cercano. Al menos no _tanto._

Luego de un tiempo a Takao comenzó a gustarle un poquito Midorima. Solo un poco, solo lo suficiente, porque Midorima era entretenido. Eso era todo.

Estaba sacando provecho de no perder, aunque si perdía teniendo a Midorima en su equipo significaba que ganar nunca había sido una opción para empezar. A Takao no le molestaba perder tanto si tenía la mano de Midorima para levantarse. Aunque siempre era él quien terminaba tendiéndole la mano al otro.

_Supongo que te hace bien. Probar un poquito de lo que nosotros, los jugadores comunes, sentimos jugando contra ti_.

Takao no estaba tan incómodo con la derrota.

Pensó que Midorima lloraría, pero la lluvia enmascaró eso y no supo decir si ocurrió o no ocurrió. Takao estaba a gusto con una derrota cada tanto, no llegaría tan lejos como para desear otra. Había perdido su oportunidad.

— Shin-chan —que era como Takao llamaba a Midorima— Vamos a comer algo ¿vale?

Le había dado una palmadita en la espalda y Midorima lo había seguido mansamente. Solo por el bien de su entretenimiento le gustaba poner a Midorima en situaciones difíciles.

Ese día, el día de su primera derrota, lo había hecho sentarse con el enemigo que lo había destronado como 'invencible' para comer. Midorima había estado seguro de su éxito no por simple ego, sino porque de verdad creía que su arduo trabajo daría frutos.

Takao había dejado de odiarlo otro poquito debido a eso.

Aún lo odiaba cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás le quería. Solo un poquito, solo el pequeño espacio que el odio se había retraído.

En algún punto Takao se había vuelto dependiente y seguía las instrucciones de Midorima. El camino se abría detrás de ellos mientras lo llevaba en aquel triciclo con carreta ridículo. Midorima no parecía avergonzado y la única queja que Takao tenía al respecto era el hecho de que siempre era él quien pedaleaba.

En algún punto las excentricidades de Midorima se le comenzaron a hacer normales.

Pensó que era algo que sucedería eventualmente, pero parecía que él era el único habituado a esas cosas. Los demás aún querían lanzarle piñas a la cabeza a Midorima o estrangularlo.

Takao comenzó a sentirse incomodo cuando los demás mostraron preocupación por él y su cercanía con el as de su equipo. Takao era bueno manejando situaciones incomodas por culpa de Midorima, así que no le prestó atención a nada de eso.

Su vista siempre estaba clavada en Midorima. En el Midorima que entrenaba sin descanso.

En algún punto Midorima aprendió a confiar en él y en el trabajo en equipo. Takao pensó que quizás la generación de los milagros no estaba llena de imbéciles. Midorima entrenaba con la misma intensidad que los demás, quizás incluso más. Takao creía que los genios no necesitaban entrenamiento. El odio se retrajo otro poquito y el cariño avanzó más.

Takao no supo en qué momento se había enamorado de Midorima.

Los demás lo sabían y ese era el principal motivo de su preocupación. Algunos le presentaron chicas que Takao rechazó con delicadeza. Todas eran muy bonitas, pero ninguna de ellas era Midorima.

Takao chasqueó la lengua molesto cuando se dio cuenta. Incluso Midorima lo notó, aunque no dijo nada.

Cuando Takao notó que Midorima lo sabía ya era algo tarde. Takao, de cualquier forma, era bueno en ser incómodo.

Midorima no, por eso siguió siendo el imbécil de siempre.

Aunque de vez en cuando aceptaba cambiar de lugares al llevar el triciclo.

Era interesante que Midorima pensara en ser considerado. Takao se sentía bastante molesto por la indecisión de Midorima entre ser imbécil y ser caballeroso.

Takao no volvió a dejarlo cambiar de posiciones con el triciclo. Al final de cuentas, dijo, era un buen ejercicio. Midorima no insistió.

Luego de un tiempo los demás asumieron la relación tormentosa como algo normal. Cuando Takao molestaba a Shin-chan nadie decía nada. Y si Takao entraba en escena cuando los demás amenazaban a Midorima entonces cerraban la boca. Takao lo encontraba molesto e interesante a la vez.

Takao era bueno manejando las dualidades también.

— Takao —comenzó un día Midorima, cuando se quedó solo hasta tarde entrenando. Solo con Takao observándolo—, me miras demasiado, me desconcentras.

— ¿Por qué? —había preguntado sin darse cuenta.

Luego fue muy tarde.

Shin-chan se puso muy rojo y Takao también, aunque de eso no se percató.

Midorima caminó hacia él y se paró con sus casi dos metros de estatura frente a Takao, quien estaba sentado en el piso. Takao miraba hacia arriba y Midorima hacia abajo, pero se veían como iguales.

Takao se levantó, pero la diferencia de estaturas los mantenía iguales: uno mirando hacia arriba, el otro mirando hacia abajo. Takao se puso de puntitas y Midorima se agachó.

Se besaron.

Ese sería el primero de muchos besos más.

Takao odio otro poquito a Midorima, aunque el cariño no retrocedió ni un ápice.

Midorima regresó a entrenar y Takao a su sitio en el suelo. Cuando salieron de la escuela estaban tomados de las manos.

Cuando se lanzaban miradas significativas en medio del entrenamiento con los demás nadie dijo nada.

Todos lo sabían ya desde antes.

Nadie compadeció a Takao, quien había domado a la bestia.

En ese aspecto, Takao _de verdad _era una maquina extraordinaria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando escuché la canción que me inspiró esto pensé 'es perfecta para Midorima y Kazunari' así que, aquí estamos xD


End file.
